


[podfic] Team Effort

by reena_jenkins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Explosions, Gen, Podfic, Post-Series, Slaying Wraith Is Just Like Slaying Vamps, Snark, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"there should be a crossover where Faith from Buffy joined the Marines and got stationed on Atlantis and is Laura Cadman's BFF, and they just kick the shit out of everybody. \o/"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Team Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Team Effort](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17211) by inlovewithnight. 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:12:00  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(SGA_BtVS\)%20_Team%20Effort_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

 


End file.
